A Constant Constellation
by Kenneth Rogers Jnr
Summary: The dreams of the future carry the same weariness as those of today. Mitch's hopes drift between his immediate surroundings and his past. The question is will his past catch up with his present.


**A Constant Constellation**

The dirty decks of Tradas, were never a comforting sign. They reminded Mitch of the Fusion War long ago, when he had been fresh off the military assembly line. He often found himself walking down the platform at night though, past the various Casscadin Cruisers and intergalactic Meso-fighters. He felt a nostalgic connection to there intricate architecture, as if he were back on Nam in the desert trenches fighting the Archadican horde, when they fell from the sky like sapphires from a clear crystalline mother ship. That was long ago and things were more certain and surprisingly more complex. Tradas, was a lesser planet really, but that suited his worldly desires and bleak aspirations. After the war, he had initially went on what he felt was a crusade to save his humanity, but the fight was too deeply entrenched in his blood and he found himself lusting after more. That was till he met, Kate, she had softened him, something he felt was impossible. She was a complex type, gentle to the touch but stern at the mouth. Perhaps it was his military training that led him to put up with her intolerable lectures on the absurdity of masculine dominance and their vulgararities. That was partly the reason he found himself walking through the night, observing the comings and goings of the technicians, as they repaired the ships for departure. It was a round the clock job, people were always coming and going, no matter the hour. For Mitch it was something about the sparks and billowing smoke, the came from the engines of the space ships, that calmed his nerves. The shouting of instructions and bellowing of obscenities made for a sense of accomplishment. Above the hanger, through the shielded roof, the constellations could be seen. It was rare to see the sky so openly in the sprawling metropolis that was so often dominated by roof, window and lack of time. He had found work at a large firm, he was in charge of weapons design and testing. It fitted well with his expertise with weapons in the military. Beyond the hanger was a small welcoming garden, which created a false sense of place for unsuspecting travelers. It was elaborately designed and decorated; trees from all reaches of the planet, Mandillian ferns and Ecquitorial hedges lined the walls, mixed amongst glowing lights. Small lounges were spaced, with pictures of smiling couples and happy families, a fry cry from the reality of the city. Only in the richer sectors of the planet could such scenes exist, the rest was dominated by a small-scale recession and political unrest. He sat on the chairs and looked up once more at the sky, above the Cross of Dawn could seen right next to the Affirmation of Truth, clear constellations of places with happier times and sound economies. By all means he was lucky he still had a job, many didn't, but he was painfully aware of the drought within the peoples eyes and it brought his soul down to dark places, at least Kate was there. They had met at the polls of all places, he had been voting liberal and she democrat, it was her strong sense of direction that had attracted him, something he lacked. He had been a disgruntled voter and her a passionate supporter of freedom and choice, he just liked to see things get done. He sighed and looked once more to the starry night sky, something in its emptiness pulled him towards it, as it he were looking into an empty painting, with the first signs of paint appearing. After a time he stood and walked home, through walkways and down lifts to his reality.

* * *

When he entered he was careful not to wake her, the blue light streamed through the slanted windows and illuminated dust danced onto her face. She was amazing, her curly jet-black hair and petite features, he didn't deserve her, he was too coarse and hardened. He undressed, pulling off his leather jacket and trousers. He left his gun, close to the bed though, just in case. He slipped in next to her and placed his head onto the pillow, letting the days work soak out off him. Kate moved, he had woken her, she pulled her self over his shoulder and kissed his hair, "Were did you go" she said with a tired voice, still as sweet as honey.

He adjusted slightly, making sure she was comfortable on his shoulder, "I couldn't sleep, I went for a walk".

"Why what's wrong?" she said quietly.

"Nothing, just memories" he said looking towards the far wall, which moved with shadows and light.

"Of the War?"

"Yes"

She stroked his hair, "These things will fade in time, I am sure".

He nodded into his pillow, "Maybe".

He turned and met her face to face, "I want to leave the planet, Kate".

She smiled at him like a teacher smiling at a misunderstood child, "You know I can't do that, everything that I have fought for will be lost, every bill that I have passed, will be for nothing, I can't run and neither can you".

He turned onto his back and looked at the ceiling, "I just feel so empty here, and there's no hope, no future".

She sat up, "Don't say that, everything I am working for is to promote a future and if I can't convince you then who can I".

He leaned onto his elbow and touched her face, "I am sorry, it's just the past you know? Sleep".

She took his advice and lay back down, "I am sorry too, it's just that the freedom bill is being show before the senate and I am worried".

He kissed her on the forehead, "Sleep, tomorrow will come soon enough, let us not bring it".

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, the world became quiet and his dreams began, as they always did.

* * *

He was back on Nam, the wind was sharp and quick. All around him men were firing at the fog that was another possible invasion. The bunker provided some cover, but still he had to keep his head down. He peered over the sandbags and into the mist of the sand storm. Black figures could be seen swarming towards them, with huge Gatling guns and prim swords. They would disappear into the fog and reappear closer. His own gun a Raptor class 5: assault rifle, sat firmly in his hand, he wasn't scared of the enemy. His men, Alpha Squad, stood solid as well, there training had been good. The point man Johnston, was picking off tangos one by one as they neared. Every ten minutes, they would rotate and take point. He was next. He moved up to the point letting Johnston back down and retreat to guard position at the door. He peered over the bag, propping his rifle into position and waited. Visibility was poor and only provided an fifty meter accurate shot, suddenly one appeared through the swirl of sand and was gone. He readjusted and took aim, when he saw the huge beast like figure flash into sight again he didn't think and let his instincts take charge, he fired. The beast stopped in its tracks and doubled over, crawling at the loose sand with its fingers, and then the dust covered the scene. All of a sudden from behind, a wall of Archadicans appeared rushing towards the bunker, golden swords draw. He spun around and issued a sharp order and all soldiers went from rest to the sand bags and began firing. It was like fire across the gap, were the Archadicans ran, blistering lines of golden bullets filled the chasm, erupting armor and tissue. The numbers were such that they still got through. He ran to the bunker door, pulling his sword free, it ignited with golden shielding as he cut through a unsuspecting intruder. Suddenly they were all outside, engaged and locked in combat, swing, ducking and firing. He found himself pitted against a huge beast that moved with surprising grace for something so large and hideous. He met every blow though, danced every step, till he found the flesh and the beast fell away. They retreated into the sand and he observed his comrades, some had fallen, their limbs and entrails scattered across the desert sand, he felt for everyone of the lost. They took the opportunity and took flight out through the Eastern end of the sand storm, running till they could know more. The thing about Archadicans was that they always came back with a larger force and small time operations were often shut down. Soon the sand storm ceased and all was calm, the desert became quiet and empty, except for their presence as they trudged through the dunes, waiting for pick up. After a time, they took rest at the base of a large dune and scattered their numbers across the face. Mitch sat and ate, looking out across the far reaching country, night had set in. The stars were always clearer out in the desert, no pollution or contrasting colours to throw the eye. For comfort he found the constellations, they were his dreams of far off planets, full of freedom. Out of know were they came, jumping over the hill and straight onto the men, cutting and biting as they went. The pets of the Archadicans, The Scree, vicious beasts that ripped bone easier than flesh. His sword was in his hand quicker than he realized, cutting at anything that came at him, all he could see was blood. Screams echoed out across the lowly place and were silenced. Then all faded to a blacked sky, blacker than he had ever seen before.

* * *

Mitch awoke and sighed, the same every night. A never ending spiral of dreams, of the horror. He venture a stare across at the other side of the bed, Kate was gone. Light had spread across the room, signaling a new day. He groggily got to his feet and waded across to the bathroom, he slipped into the shower and hit the 'wake up' button. It flashed once and circular jets rotated around, blasting him with ice water. He cringed as it revived him, slowly it warmed to a nice hot temperature and he relaxed, more alert all the same. After he had eaten and dressed he headed out for work. It wasn't that far away, still he liked to take public transport, it let him get amongst the people. He found his usual position at the back of the cruiser and waited for departure. The bus cruiser ignited and they shot from the deport out into open blue sky. Once flying along outside, the bus crafted a line through skyscrapers and individual traffic streams. From below, Mitch could see the movement of the city; people fresh and eager as they walked to work, hoping that today, freedom would come perhaps. Advertising was still prevalent, although it was crafted now to a poorer crowd, which made up the main demographic of the planet; the bus passed large holographic-projection screens embedded into the building sides, buzzing sly commercials about useless product, know military man would ever need. Soon the bus stabilized for landing, all around people began to get in departure positions, some even stood. Mitch held back and looked out the window, the sky was a brilliant blue and clouds floated between the buildings, he knew that the day wasn't going to get any better than that. Once he left the Bus he headed to the departure vent, were all were scanned and processed. He sluggishly removed his weapon, stupid really considering that the place that he worked was littered with the things. The lady at the front taking items smiled at him, he nodded, "How's things Judy" .

"Same as always Mitch, people in, people out".

He nodded and smiled, "Well as long as were all safe, then you're doing a good job," he said almost sarcastically.

He found his way past the screening area, to the elevators, he hit the switch and waited. Five seconds later, the doors opened with a hiss, he entered, with a few others at his back. He assessed the space, and took the further most position and hanged his arms against the back poles. A insecure looking women looked around and took the closest space near the doors. Others filled the remaining spaces; a wiry man in a long slender all black suit. He must have looked out of sorts, with his leather jacket and military pants, with boots and unfortunately an empty holster. The nervous women kept glancing back at him, he gave her a wink and she promptly stared at the closed door. Soon the lift empted and he shot down to the basement, were he spent the better part of the day. The doors hissed at him again and he walked out into the staging area. Matthew was there already setting up the Quad-gun at the far side of the basement complex. He turned when he heard footsteps, "Mitch, good to see you, hey, come over here and check this out".

Mitch pulled his jacket free and smiled, another crack-pot experimental attachment know doubt. He walked over slowly, whipping his jacket over onto his shoulder, "Mat, this better not be another attachment".

He looked back and frowned, giving a pig looking expression that always molded his face when he did that, "No, Mitch, I promise its not".

"Sure, thing".

He reached the staging area and crouched down to the guns height. Matthew, turned from his work. "It's a auto targeting system, the bosses just sent in from Newmount".

Mitch threw the jacket to the side and pushed Matthew out the way, sure enough he saw the neon blue computer system, next to an infused central processing unit. He looked back at Matthew, "That's good Mat, that's real good" he said truly surprised.

"Mitch, that means that it will integrate with the design you originally had for it" Mat said too excited.

He nodded, "Yeah, it won't hurt the performance".

"This means we will probably get the contract".

Mitch stood and nodded at the obvious. "Right, she secure in there".

Matthew nodded, "Go hit the demo would you".

He grabbed hold of the two handles and directed it up towards the demonstration area, to his left he saw, Matthew run into the Lab and give the thumbs up. In front the demo began its usual run; dummies and structures shots up in front of the mount. Matthew gave a second thumbs up and dummies bean to move. He drew his attention to the turret, with his left hand he hit the safety and ignition. It lit up instantly, neon blue, seemingly having a life of its own. He quickly slipped his left into the handle and moved the turret for practice, swiveling around and adjusting his position in different directions. Then he hit, the green button, the target system, he glance at Matthew for a second and frowned, he hoped this worked. Instantly, the turret moved with out his assistance towards the dummies. He fired, the bullets streamed out like fire, whizzing in colorful circles as they impacted on their target, the dummies. All he had to do was shoot, all aiming was taken out of the equation. Suddenly he swiveled around and point at Matthew behind in the Lab. Mat jumped behind cover instantly, Mitch hit the off switch and chuckled, pulling himself free and walked up to the Lab, "Your little system is flawed, it can't tell the difference between friend or foe".

Matthew peered up from over the desk and quickly stood up, clearly shaken. "Well, it all depends on were you point it, you would hope that 'friends' were behind you.

Mitch shrugged, "Whatever, just something we have to take into account".

Mitch walked back towards the lifts and turned left into the main office area. The usual administration staffs were their, typing away at issues and orders. He made his way to the back nodding to the staff as he went. He sat down at the desk and fired up the computer, the large screen appeared from the orb on the desk, lengthened and came to full square. "Gun design logs" he stated clearly.

A series of peeps, as the computer tapped into the database and soon he was looking at the entire collection of all known weapons ever created. "Targeted system".

The search narrowed instantly before his eyes and he was looking at the handful of weapons ever created that had targeting capabilities. The Hallmark, nicknamed for its unique design and huge promises, was eventually a huge flog, initially killing four people in a crowd on its debut. Next was the Halogen, a complex designed weapon that lacked more from its bullet usage than targeting system, combining a complex array of lethal gas that targeted the best projection for maximum effect, it killed more soldiers than Archadicans. Then there was the Archadican weapon they had captured in a raid in the mountainous regions of Nam, its function was similar to that of a targeting system, it relied on the mind of the individual rather than a computer system. Like much of the Archadican technology it was much more advanced. Although it relied on organic technology rather than mechanically derived. Ideally that would be the best option, to have the mind control the weapon rather than the technology controlling you. He spun round in his chair facing Mazz, she was in charge of weapons ordering and analysis of knew technologies. "Hey Mazz, do we still have that Archadican Weapon in storage".

Mazz looked up from her screen and smiled at him, "Hello Mitch, yes I think its in the secure area".

"Hello Mazz" he said as she highlighted the 'Hello'.

He found himself down in the lower levels of the building, most people hadn't ventured into the Wastes as they called them, in years. The Wastes was accessed through a ventilation shaft that was found at the back of the loading area. In essence it was the ventilation, but room availability was such that if left it would have been a waste. It was as was to be expected, well ventilated. The rotating fans caught the light leaving momentary darkness and then sudden light. He had to duck his head as he walked along the vent, letting his hand run along the piping above. At the end of the large vent was a square space were the air was vented down vertically through slits in the floor. He stepped in and felt the air around him getting sucked down strongly through the vent. On the opposite wall of the square ventilation box was a Done robot, used for guarding and activation purposes only. In the wall, next to the Done was a small area big enough for a human to fit through which was fitted and sealed. He stepped across the vent. Almost instantly the small robot lit up, its eyes swiveled in his direction. It was a old model, its rustic exterior showed signs of early design, with not much care taken to make it commercial. "Name and Identification, please" it synchronized voiced echoed.

"Mitch Netroader, Level 6 research" he said clearly.

The Done, paused for a minute to process, "Access granted, I hope your stay is enjoyable".

The seal was opened and the door rolled back to a larger holding area. Dust floated through the air, surprisingly it was close to the outside of the building, outside vehicles could be heard flying past. Large boxes where stacked all around the place, some with green army camouflage covering them, its use, he couldn't find one, perhaps it needed storing too. He systematically went through each box, checking the labels. There was mostly old guns which were used hundreds of years ago. Then in the corner he found, it. He pulled free his knife, ignited it and cut through the box. The gun was neatly pack in-side, possibly from when it was first found. Its organic nature was made present instantly, the smell of rotting flesh drenched his mouth. He covered his mouth and examined the weapon, its metal component still looked clean, except for the fused flesh around it. He pulled it free, it was a heavy gun that sat clumsy in his grip akined to the Archadicans body structure and weapons methodology; which was to say the bigger the better. He flipped the on switch located on the chrome plated side the gun. It kicked to life, the dead plant material began to grow before his eyes and became entangled around his arms, finally digging into his blood stream. He yelped and promptly switched it off, the organic rich material dropped loose and the gun went to silence. Mitch looked at his forearms, large welts were the plant had cut at him remained. He tucked the gun under his arm and headed back through the vent and up to higher ground. Up stairs things were a mess, people ran back and forth, grabbing at things. Mitch ran past a few hysterical women, on their way to the exit, he found Mat at the console, eyeing off a bunch of red dots on a screen, "What's up".

Mat looked up at him quickly then ran across to a secondary screen, keying in a few numbers, "Things are not good Mitch, Altantis-9 was just destroyed unexpectedly by a Archadican cruiser from Nano-space".

Mitch turned to him his eyes wide, "Archadican's".

"Yeah".

Mitch turned in a circle trying to think, it must have been the gun, it was a homing beacon. He slapped the desk leaning down over it, sinking his head till it found the console. All around people were running franticly to the lifts to flee, soon the place was empty and only he and Mat remained. Mitch raised his head and looked at Mat, "It was me".

"What was".

"I gave them are location, I activated the beacon, it was the gun".

"I don…".

"I did".

Mitch stood tall, looking around the basement complex shaking his head, "A hundred million people are going to die, just because I flicked a switch".

Mat was silent.

Mitch looked at Mat, "Lets get some weapons".

* * *

The lift doors opened, Mitch and Mat strode out into the lobby, scattered papers drifted through the air in the empty station, nonsensical articles about economic reform and foreign debt. Sitting in his hands was the new Raptor, smaller than its predecessor, more accurate. Mat carried his favorite piece, a medium size pistol, with a powerful punch, it had been called the desert eagle back in his day. Outside a bomb alarm was sounding, matching the chaotic traffic with the usual streams abandoned and people streaming upwards towards space. Nothing had erupted yet, but it soon would, their blastic cannons would be aiming towards the city and in sec…. air became fire, linear and pulsating. The building in front was ripped apart, sending debris flying into passing traffic and cutting into surrounding buildings. "We have to go".

They run to the Traffic bus station, a fiery wreck burned in the dock; its globose shape distorted to jagged edges and compressed titanium. Insides bodies burned, their business attire still visible in parts, perhaps they were the lucky causalities of this coming war. Aside the flaming wreck a bike was overturned, but on closer inspection was undamaged. He pulled it from the ground, indicating for Mat to take the back. He fumbled over the controls looking for the ignition, it was a interface unlike the older bikes he was use to, "Hit the green thrusters on either side of the screen" Mat shouted from over his shoulder.

Mitch hit the panel quickly tapping the screen, that showed two complex engines either side, they fired up going from a green colour to a flame orange. The bike jumped from rest to hover a few meter from the ground, lucky it had the old throttle. He shot out of the transit station into clear blue skies, around jets of fire burst from the atmosphere crushing into buildings all around the metropolis's. He turned the bike downward, dodging racing traffic that zoomed by. As they descended lower, the flame balls above became smaller, only the periodic flash of light reflecting of buildings told Mitch that the city was under attack, as well as the thundering sound. He turned the bike skidding past a walkway, inside he could see people running through, knocking people over, rushing to get away. Kate's building wasn't far, it towered above the rest, the democratic house. Its top had been blow apart and smoke billowed from the top. He hoped she was on the lower levels. A large entrance towards the middle of the building stuck out, descending steps fell away to the endless fall below. Pulling towards the area, he spotted a mass of people congregated at the top of the stairs all shouting and waving. Carefully in stopped short of the steps. Instantly people ran down towards their transport, pleading expressions on their faces. "Mat make sure they don't get onboard I have to find Kate".

He jumped from the ship gun pointed at the crowds, they reeled back, "Know one is to board the ship or my buddy here will shoot you one by one".

Mat gave a shock looked in his direction, he hoped the bluff worked. "I need to know were I can find Kate Milton she works in public relations".

A women stepped forward from the back of the crows, it was Kate; her long flowing black hair was in disarray and he short skirt and heels looked like she had just left some hearing. "Kate!".

"It's me Mitch".

He extended his hand carefully and pulled her towards him, the crowd looked uneasy, eyes flickered between people, desperation on their faces. "Kate we have to go, gets in the ship".

She looked back horrify at the crowd closing in, "But...".

"Just go" he shouted.

She looked helplessly at he people and then darted to the car. He turned back to the crowd, "You all have to get to the lower levels it's the only chance you have to survive this air raid".

A fat stocky politician stepped forward pointing his finger at Mitch menacingly, "You have a ship, come back for us".

"Theirs know time, these blasts are only deflected shots from the battle on going in space, it will be much worse when they point all guns to us" Mitch said simply.

The man looked angry, "Screw this".

The politician charged at Mitch, he reacted quickly aiming for the mans arm, he shot knocking the arm clean off. The man fell to the ground squirming in pain. The crowd back away and ran for the door of the building. Mitch rushed to the transport, jumping into the driver seat. The transport sped off upward, the fire had ceased considerably from before, their guns were elsewhere for the moment. Mitch knew one place he had to get to, the ship hanger. He soared upwards to the upper levels, he had been their so often, he knew exactly were to go. He had hoped to take Kate their one day but under less stressful circumstances. He parked the ship in the hanger pulling it away from the line of larger vessels. "Quick, lets go".

They all jumped out, Kate had taken her heels off and ran smoothly now, she looked so graceful in flight; her black hair flowing as she ran, she body stream lined. Most of the ships had gone, only a few remained, smaller ones, private ones. He selected on of the more agile crafts, a Swiftfighter A2A. The ramp was locked, using his gun on the lock, he shot, blasting the controls. The hatch flung down roughly, they all filed in. the compression chamber was next, he roatated the wheeled handle and the door slide back to the ships insides. He locked the compression chamber hatch and continued through the lounge, past the living quarters and into the control hub. He sat, Mat coming in besides him. Kate lingered back in the living quarters, sitting on one of the beds holding her head in her hands. Mitch flicked the on switch; a large green button to the right of the flight controls. The engine came to life, humming softly, a beautifully balance. He disengaged the brake, simultaneously pressing the height throttle. The Swiftfighter sprang to life, hovering above the hanger floor, it pitched from side to side slowly. Then he pushed the forward throttle and the ship raced from the hanger out into open sky. He controlled the joystick, pushing upwards into the sky. The clouds parted as they cleared about twenty thousand feet. Then flames began to flicker as they passed the atmosphere and into space. All around Archadican crystalline mother ships gleamed in the black void; their massive forms could have been mistaken for something of beauty. The stars all round shone sharply, hitting the massive ships letting the light dance inside powering the engines. Smaller military fleet vessels roared between the ships unloading fire onto the hull of the beasts. The massive cannons fired out from the Archadican vessels, knocking the military ships around like flies. This wasn't a battle, it was a slaughter. The Archadican were prepared this time and had attack in numbers and will guile. Had he set off a beacon. He sent the Swiftfighter towards the closest ships. They surrounded the whole planet; it was impossible to miss them. He supposed the best bet was to charge straight through the blockade of spaceships. Kate came by the controls of the ship leaning close to his face, "I can't believe this is happening".

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, "I know honey, we just have to escape".

"But to were, its over".

"There are places, Kate, not as civilized but still places we could call home".

A series of blasts erupted through the space between them and the mothership impacting on the hull. The controls went dead and the lights dimmed to nothing. All went silent only the restful glow of the battle outside reminded Mitch that he was still alive. "What happened" Kate whispered fear creeping into her voice.

Mat answered equally as petrified, "A pulsating stun blast, it's an EMP device, explosively pumped flux compression generator, basically we can't move".

Mitch ran from the control center, Mat at his heels to the lower engine hold. Nothing sounded or hummed only the sound of silence was left. "There's nothing we can do, unless we can replace all electronic instruments" Mat said his voice rough in the dark.

"Is there anyway we can move" Mitch said desperately.

Mat fell silent for moment before speaking, "If we hit the gas and water supplies we can get some sort of forward motion going, or a direction at lest".

Suddenly from the depths of the silence a scream erupted from the ship above, the cockpit. Mitch rushed upward, climbing laddered and running through hallways. Kate was holding her mouth in shock when he entered. Before the glass a huge grappling ship hovered above them, its claws coming towards them. The next instant the sound of screeching, as the claws locked with the ship. Mat ran in behind him panting, he wasn't fit, "That's it then, we can't move".

Mitch smashed his hand against the wall, "Dam".

Mat walked from the room holding his hands on his head, muttering to him self. Mitch leaned against the wall, pressing his forehead into the cool bititanium metal. "I am so sorry Kate" he whispered.

She stood, holding his head in her hands he looked at the floor. Outside the mother ship loomed closer, its giant mass realizing itself. Kate pressed her forehead against his, "It's not your fault, you have done enough already, you at least tried to save us".

He looked up, "Your so calm, I don't understand".

She ran her fingers through his hair, reassuringly, "Do you remember the first time we met".

"Yes".

"It was the greatest day of my life, you standing there leaning against a pillar leading up to parliament house, the rain falling outside" she said smiling warmly at him.

He smiled sadly, "It was the happiest day of my life, I saw you there in the rain, shouting from your platform, no listeners, except for a poor bum on the side walk without any legs, he couldn't escape".

"And then you came to me and sat watching in the rain, it was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for me".

"I just felt sorry for you".

She smiled showing teeth "I love you".

"And I you".

From the corner of his eyes he saw the motherships massive guns turning towards the their ship, the Archadican's never took prisoners, never. He looked at Kate, her head hugged tightly against his shoulder, he held her. His eyes strayed though to the depths of space and the world below, erupting in fire, fire against the white clouds that made up the atmosphere, it was artistic how the swirls of white clouds dotted periodically with red. Another thing caught his attention as the light from the guns ran towards the ship, the constellations he knew so well. They shone in a complex geometry, aligned perhaps for a purpose. There was purpose. Object equaled purpose. Mat, Kate and the constellations were constancies. The hot light never ripped them apart they were one.

The End.


End file.
